Attack on Love
by LeeJunra1001
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau sekolah elit seperti Neul Param High School bergabung bersama sekolah berandal seperti Garam High School? / Kibum tertawa ringan, "Siapa peduli?" / BOYS LOVE, OOC, AU, TYPO(s) / DLDR! KYUMIN slight SIBUM


**ATTACK ON LOVE**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION!**

**RATE:** T/T+  
**MAIN CAST : **KYUMIN and little bit SIBUM  
**GENRE : **ROMANCE, HUMOR, DRAMA, FRIENDSHIP, ACTION(?)  
**WARN! : **BOYS LOVE, OOC(OUT OF CHARACTER) **, **AU**, **TYPO(s)**, **bad EYD,NOT INTEREST?  
**CREDIT : **LEE JUNRA or CHO MINHYUN  
**DISCLAIMER : **KYUMIN MILIK KELUARGANYA, SMENT, ELF, DAN JOYERS :D

**SUGGESTED SONGS : Kagamine Rin - **Love is War

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY : **Apa jadinya kalau sekolah elit seperti _Neul Param High School _bergabung bersama sekolah berandal seperti _Garam High_ _School_?_  
_Kibum tertawa ringan, "Siapa peduli?"

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

_Garam High School_. Sekolah khusus laki-laki bertaraf bawah. Berisi anak-anak _gangster _dan berandalan. Kerjanya suka berkelahi namun dengan cara _gentle _(tanpa alat berbahaya dan tidak keroyokan). Kondisi gedungnya setengah hancur tidak terawat, banyak kaca pecah dan dinding di corat-coret. Penampilan murid-muridnya tidak mencontohkan sebagaimana penampilan murid yang benar—urakan—, banyak yang ditindik, rambutnya diwarnai terang, dan seragamnya banyak dirombak menjadi pakaian mode.

Sekarang, kita lihat kondisi sekolah ini di pagi hari—

_**PRAANNGG!**_

"Jangan berani menginjakkan kaki kotormu di sekolah kami, bodoh!"

-sudah ada keributan—satu orang terpental keluar—dan satu kaca kembali pecah.

Mari kita lihat kondisi dalamnya—

_**BUAAGGHH!**_

_**TRASSHH!**_

_**DUAAGGHH!**_

Astaga, perkelahian ada dimana-mana. Banyak siswa-siswa yang babak belur bahkan ada yang sudah menyerah. Mereka terus berkelahi, melawan sang musuh. _ Suwon High School._

"Gggaahh! Kemana Pimpinan kalian, si banci itu?!" seru seorang siswa, salah satu bagian dari kelompok _Suwon_.

"Apa kau bilang?! Berani-beraninya mengejek Pemimpin kami!" balas seorang siswa, salah satu bagian dari kelompok 'tuan rumah'. Membela sang Pemimpin yang diejek oleh pihak lawan.

"Cih, aku tak butuh kalian. Aku ingin berhadapan dengan si banci itu!" elak siswa itu lagi. Siswa berperawakan garang tersebut menerobos kepungan kelompok 'tuan rumah' dengan menghajarnya satu-satu.

"Sebelum kau berhadapan dengan Ketua. Hadapi aku dulu."

Sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitas perkelahian. Semua mata tertuju kepada si sumber suara. Seorang _namja _bertubuh atletis dan berwajah rupawan, berdiri dengan tegak di ujung koridor. _Namja _tersebut menyunggingkan senyum dengan lesung pipi, terlihat keren namun mempunyai arti terselubung.

Si siswa kelompok _Suwon _menyeringai. Dengan santai Ia menghampiri si _namja _tampan, "Halo Tuan Choi, lama tak bertemu anda.." sapanya sedikit mengejek.

Si _namja _tampan kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Oh, halo Tuan Kim. Potongan rambut barumu terlihat seperti... sarang burung, bagus sekali," sapanya tak kalah mengejek.

"Cih!" si siswa garang _Suwon _meludah, merasa tak suka dengan perkataan _namja _tampan di hadapannya "Kau—TAK MENGERTI APA ITU _FASHION _HAH?!" dengan gerakan cepat, Ia melayangkan bogemnya kearah si _nama _tampan namun segera ditepis. Perkelahian di mulai kembali.

Perkenalkan, si Tuan Choi itu adalah **Choi Siwon**, Wakil Ketua di kubu _Garam High School_.

.

.

.

_**13.7**_

.

.

.

"KYAAAA~~~!"

"_Aigoo... Snow White _hari ini sangat manis!"

"Tatapannya.. uhh.. uhh.. makin mempesona!"

Jeritan histeris siswi-siswi dari berbagai sekolah meramaikan kedatangan siswa-siswa _Neul Param High School._

_Neul Param High School_. Sekolah khusus laki-laki bertaraf tinggi. Berisi anak-anak berbakat, cerdas, dan kaya raya. Sering memenangkan olimpiade akademik maupun _non-_akademik. Siswa-siswanya sangat sopan dan tampan-tampan, banyak di gilai siswi-siswi dari berbagai sekolah di Korea. Gedungnya sangat terawat dan terlihat seperti istana megah gaya mediteriana. Penampilan murid-muridnya sangat rapi dan teratur, mencontohkan penampilan siswa yang benar, dengan seragam berbahan mahal dan sepatu kulit asli.

Setiap pagi, dimana siswa-siswanya tiba ke sekolah. Sudah banyak _yeoja-yeoja _pelajar yang menunggu di depan gerbang. Membawa-bawa _banner _bertuliskan siswa favoritnya sambil menjerit-jerit histeris.

_Namja _yang sering disapa '_Snow White'_ oleh para penggemarnya, sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini. Sesekali _namja _tampan berperawakan manis itu menyunggingkan _killer smile_nya kepada para sekumpulan siswi. Alhasil... jeritan mereka semakin kencang bahkan ada yang mimisan hingga jatuh pingsan.

"Kibum-_sunbae_!"

Merasa nama aslinya dipanggil, _namja Snow White _itu merespon "_Ne_?"

Salah satu siswa _Neul Param_, adik kelas dan salah satu anggota osis menghampirinya. "Pagi ini ada rapat mendadak. Bisakah _sunbae _segera memasuki ruang rapat?" tanyanya.

Kibum mengangguk, Ia melirik arlojinya sekilas. "Tapi... aku menunggu Ketua datang dulu, sekitar sepuluh menit lagi." ucapnya kemudian.

Perkenalkan, Ia adalah **Kim Kibum. **Wakil Ketua Osis _Neul Param High School_.

.

.

.

_**13.7**_

.

.

.

_**BRAAKK!**_

"Cih!" si siswa garang _Suwon _itu kembali meludah bercampur darah. Seringainya semakin lebar, Ia telah mendapatkan incarannya. "Ternyata kau ada di sini!"

Sang incaran mendongak. Seorang _namja _berwajah tampan namun tak kalah manis menatapnya santai. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Terlihat sebuah kain berwarna biru tua bertuliskan hangeul 'Ketua' terikat di lengan kanannya. "Haahh... Aku tak menyangka Siwonnie bisa dikalahkan manusia rendah sepertimu," sindirnya.

"Apa? HAHAHAHA!" si garang tertawa keras, Ia melangkah mendekati si 'Tuan Besar'. "Kupikir bawahanmu itu yang rendahan... Tuan Lee," desisnya.

Si Tuan Besar terkekeh. _Caramel_nya melirik tajam si garang _Suwon_. "Masih saja ada orang tak tahu diri di dunia ini ya... Tuan Kim?"

"Kurang ajar kau!" si _Suwon _melayangkan bogemnya namun segera ditepis. Ia memulai kembali.

Perkenalkan, si Tuan Lee itu adalah **Lee Sungmin**. Ketua/Tuan besar di kubu _Garam High School_.

.

.

.

_**13.7**_

.

.

.

"Akhirnya datang juga," Kibum tersenyum tipis, orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

Mobil hitam bermerk _Audi _itu berhenti sepuluh meter di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda jangkung turun dari mobil tersebut. Lagi, jeritan _yeoja-yeoja _di sekitar gerbang kembali mengeras. _This is The Most Popular. _Pria jangkung berambut ikal kecokelatan, mempunyai wajah tampan namun serius, mengenakan kacamata minus berbingkai hitam. Ia menghampiri rekannya yang berdiri sepuluh meter di hadapannya. "Lama menunggu?"

"Ya," Kibum melirik lagi arlojinya kembali, "Kau datang lebih cepat dari biasanya."

"Berapa menit?"

"Tujuh menit."

Si _namja _berkacamata itu tersenyum simpul, tangan kanannya ini sangat perhitungan. "Pagi ini aku belum sarapan."

Kibum tertawa ringan, "Siapa peduli?" ucapnya santai. "Pagi ini ada rapat mendadak."

"Oh ya? Memangnya ada apa?"

Kibum menggidikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, hanya itu yang kudapat. Semuanya sudah menunggu di ruang rapat, _kajja... _Ketua," ucapnya final lalu memasuki gedung sekolah.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi _namja _ikal tersebut mengikuti tangan kanannya, memasuki gedung sekolah menuju ruang rapat.

Perkenalkan, Ia adalah **Cho Kyuhyun. **Ketua Osis _Neul Param High School_.

.

.

.

_**13.7**_

.

.

.

**SSRAAKK!**

Si siswa _Suwon _tersungkur setelah mendapatkan bogem mentah di pipi kirinya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

Sungmin mengusap kasar darah disudut bibirnya. Ia menghampiri lawannya lalu menarik kerah kaosnya dengan kasar. "Sudah menyerah.. Kim-_ssi_?"

Tak ada jawaban. _Namja _manis itu menarik kain kuning di lengan si siswa _Suwon_. Senyum licik tersungging di bibir _shape-M_ nya. "Terimakasih untuk... KEKALAHANMU!" serunya lantang sambil mengacungkan kain kuning kepemilikan _Suwon_.

Dan kemenangan jatuh di tangan _Garam High School_.

.

.

.

_**13.7**_

.

.

.

"Maaf.. a-apa saya tak salah dengar, Lee _seonsaengnim_?"

Lee Sooman, salah satu tiga guru besar yang berada di ruang rapat mengangguk. "Ya. Anda tak salah dengar. Kita akan berkerjasama dan melakukan transfer pelajar dengan SMA _Garam._"

Semua anggota osis terkejut—kecuali sang Ketua. Mereka berbisik-bisik membicarakan soal ini, suasana menjadi gaduh. Kyuhyun mengetukkan palunya, mengintruksi mereka agar kembali diam.

"Intrupsi Lee _seonsaengnim_. Bukankah mereka sekolah berandal—maksudku, sekolah bertaraf rendah. Apa yang bisa kita dapatkan jika kami di kirimkan ke sana?" protes salah satu anggota.

Namun, kali ini Kyuhyun mengambil alih. "Kita memang tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Namun, kita sebagai siswa sekolah bertaraf tinggi ada hal baiknya kita membantu sekolah mereka agar lebih baik lagi," ucapnya tenang.

Jawaban dari Kyuhyun membuat sebagian dari mereka setuju namun ada juga yang tidak. Suasana kembali gaduh, Kyuhyun mengetukkan kembali palunya. "Keberatan maupun tidak, seluruh anggota osis diwajibkan untuk melaksanakan kegiatan ini," ucapnya final sambil mengetukkan palunya tiga kali, tanda keputusan diterima.

Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar, jarang sekali ditampilkannya jika diluar lingkungan rumah.

"_Kita akan sering berjumpa, Kelinci manis."_

.

.

.

.

.

_Joy_

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**P/A : **Moshi-moshi ^^ Author datang kembali membawa FF baru. Sengaja di cantumin di rate M buat jaga-jaga karena akan banyak kata-kata kasar dan adegan kekerasan di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

FF ini terinspirasi dari Doramanya AKB48 feat Johnny's Jr. "Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou" dan FF ini pernah di upload di blog author sendiri

Imagine buat ngebayangin karakter KyuMin bayangin Kyuhyun kayak di CF 12plus yang sama Donghae lari-larian bawa bunga itu dan bayangin Sungmin kayak di MV Blue World :D

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW** ^^

**Sign, Junra.  
****Bogor, 15/12/2013**

**_DON'T BASHING ESP. THE CHARACTERS  
LOVE & PEACE. KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN _**


End file.
